Masochistic Romance
by Kajou
Summary: A collection of Konan X Hidan drabble. Rated M for sex and language. Not just Hidan's, but mine as well XD Do't worry, no OC's or me.
1. Intro

**WELCOME TO THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! : Well yeah, I decided to take a break from Dirty Little Secret and work on a drabble collection. This is the only AU in the "story"...more like collection. So enjoy my voice...well....you cant hear me.....well, re-read this if you want, cuz it's the only one. Enjoy my collection of boredom topics!**

**I do not own Naruto or its characters. If I did, many of these scenes would've happened and Akatsuki would be the main character. Characters. Whatever.**

**This is actually also the whole first chapter. Only because i named this chapter "Masochistic Romance" instead of giving it a name ahead of time -_- so dumb... I'll go write the next chapter now. Until then!!**


	2. Making A Deal

Konan left Kakuzu's room after making the deal. He had agreed to something Konan would definately enjoy. **FLASHBACK TIME!!**

_Konan entered Kakuzu's room, hands behind her back. "Oi, Kakuzu-san. I'd like to make a deal with you." He looked at her, amused, and said "Alright, sure. What is it?" She smirked and replied, "Can I stitch up Hidan when he comes back from his mission?" Kakuzu thought exaggeratedly and leaned back. He sighed and said, "How much will you pay me?" He knew Konan had money behind her back, because noone would ask a favor of Kakuzu unless they payed. Personally, as the author of this story, I don't know what yen = in american dollars, so I'll just use american dollars in my fics. "How about 50 bucks?" He sighed, sounding disappointed, and she added 50 more before he aggreed. She smiled and clapped her hands together. "Well, have fun." He said as she left._

She sighed and walked into the Living Room. It wasn't much of a living room at all. Just a recliner, couch, and large, flat-screen TV. She flopped onto the couch and flipped on the TV to wait for Hidan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Konan opened her eyes. How long had it been? She glanced at the wall clock, then the grandfather clock, then the other wall clock, then the first clock again. It was definately 9:57 (**AU: This is the exact time. Like, right now. As I am writing this. PM, btw.**). Hidan was probably back by now. She stood and stretched, allowing her back to crack, and grunted. She looked around lazily and walked to Hidan's room. Each pair of partners shared a room.

She opened the door and found Kakuzu there alone. "What? Hidan's not back yet." "Hai. Thanks." Konan left, shutting the door behind her. She sighed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She liked using the normal one, because when she uses her and Pein's private bathroom, he likes to barge in on her. He does all the time. It's the solution to all his curiosities.

She stripped and gazed into the mirror to point out her own flaws, such as.......'_I dont have any flaws, do I? Hehe, perfect as is.'_ She giggled and stuck her tongue out at herself in the mirror, then stepped under the hot water. It steamed up the mirror, and when she tried to gaze at herself again, she could only see her basic outline. _'Nothing wrong there, either, hehe.'_ She washed and stepped out. She dried and wrapped the towel around her, tie-ing it under her arm. She let it hang low, just in case Hidan happened to be in the hall when she got out.

She stepped out of the bathroom and checked either direction, pouting a little that Hidan wasn't anywhere to be seen. She walked to her own room. She had requested her own, seeing as though she was a woman and wasn't "with" Pein. Her bed was blue silk and had a single white rose on the bedspread among the blue. Same on each of the pillows. She kept a vase with hers on the side table. The bed was in the middle of the room, large closet to the left of it and a dresser t the right. on the wall with the door, there was an entertainment stand with a flat-screen TV hanging above it.

She sighed and got out her special-occasion, hidden-away, secret-lover lengerie. A clear blue-ish dress with fluff at the top and bottom. Sleeveless and short. She wore it over a small white bra and a white thong. She smirked and pulled her cloak over it, buttoning it up all the way. Except for the high collar, letting it fold around her neck. She stepped out of her room and shut the door behind her, walking in the direction of the Living Room.

She had just gotten there when Hidan poofed into the base right in front of her, stumbling a little. "Sup, Konan?" She just stared at him and all his shirtless, ripped-cloak, low pants glory. His chest truly was a work of art. He was very muscular and had toned abs. His smile vanished. "Oi, Konan, I'm fucking talking to you." "Sorry, Hidan-kun, I-" She stoppe dabruptly, realizing she used that special honorific (kun). Hidan laughed loudly. "It's alright, Konan-_chan_. Hehe, it's alright if you think that highly of me." He laughed again before walking towards his room, to get Kakuzu to sew him up, a tear rolling down his face from laughter.

"Hidan, wait!" He stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. "What is is, Konan? I gotta get patched up." She smiled saying "Kakuz said he was gonna take the night off and let me do it tonight." Hidan thought about this a moment. Deciing it'd hurt a little more, he gladly agreed. Konan walked him to her room with a chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

He sat down, a spot forming on the short, already-blood-red carpet from Hidan's bleeding. Konan did't seem to mind, so he just sat there, removing his cloak. Konan took it and handed it to Kisame to throw into the laundry. She didn't take hers off, feeling it was too soon. after propping his scythe against the wall, She scanned over Hidan's toned, muscular body. She counted three large cuts and two smaller ones. She got out the necessary medical wire and the heavy-duty medical needle. Hidan smirked at the sight of it and almost got hard then and there. He was a masochist. Pain doesn't really **hurt **him, but instead turns him on. It's even better in his cursed form, the curse causing him to process pain into pure ectasy.

Konan threaded the needle and moved over to Hidan's side. She traced the sides of the long cut with her fingers before poking the needle into his flesh, exciting a grunt from the man. She smiled and continued the movements.

"AH! Oh, YES!" These noises echoed through the halls of the base as Konan sewed Hidan's side together. She finished and moved on to the next big cut. She got halfway done and Hidan released the held-in moan. "Ooooohhh..." She was purely amazed by his sounds, long and loud and really turning her on. Apparently, she was returning the favor by causing him such pain. A low bulge had formed in his pants, and she poked the next time extra hard, to see if she could finish the effect. To her content, it did make him harder.

she snickered, a little too loud, and Hidan noticed. "What the hell are you laughing a- AAAAHH! AH!" She stitched him twice before he could finish. She decided to go out on a limb and bit down on his neck, actually quite hard. He groaned and twisted his neck so she could repeat the action again, which she did, closer to his head. She nibbled at the previous stitches from when he had his head sewn back on by Kakuzu. He grunted and turned toward her slightly. She started to meet his lips, but stopped herself, seeing as though that would be going too far.

She finished stitching him up and stood, stretching her legs. "How did I do, Hidan-san?" He stood as well, stretching. "As good as Kakuzu ever could." He rubbed his neck, feeling the wetness from her lips and mouth and remembering the gesture. She smirked and turned to her. He grabbed her shoulders and met her lips with his. She closed her eyes and kissed back. She opened her mouth and licked his lips, making him open them. She slid her tongue in and they twirled tongues for a moment before breakng away for air. Konan was panting and Hidan unbuttoned her cloak slightly. He noticed the fuzziness at the top and pulled it off of her.

"Did you know this would happen, Konan?" she nodded coyly and he smirked and bit her neck just like she did earlier. She gasped and scratched his back hard, exciting another "OH, JASHIN, THATS GOOD" She smirked. Hidan flung her onto the bed and pounced on top of her.

They kissed deeply again and Hidan scraped over her form with his eyes. She propped herself onto her elbows and flung her hair over her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he shed himself of his pants. He started to remove his boxers too, but Konan stopped him, flipping him over so she was on top.

His eyes widened at the movement and Konan licked above the waistband of his boxers, exciting a roan from him. She almost ripped them off, but instead tugged them off roughly. She licked the tip, then took him in fully. He arched his back upward, but she held his hips down, repeating her action. She sucked as hard as possible and deep-throated him, swallowing around him. She stopped abruptly to remove her own clothing, then scratched down his torso, avoiding opening his stitches back up by scratching over them. He moaned and she lowered herself onto his length. He flipped her over to achieve dominance and began thrusting into her roughly. She yelped in pain and tangled her fingers in his hair, effectively messing it up.

He grunted with each movement and Konan did, too. She moaned out his name as she climaxed around him, still thrusting. He thrust once more, harder this time, and climaxed as well. He flopped beside Konan, pulling out and catching his breath. They both fell asleep, and Kakuzu peeped in in the middle of the night, only to get a nosebleed and retreat back to his own room.


	3. Naughty Or Nice

**I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

**Story 2: **

**Naughty or Nice? ~O~ This story is meant to be funny and a little mean, with a side of weakness**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hidan woke up and stretched out on the bed he and Kakuzu shared. Seeing as though he was on the very edge, he kicked Kakuzu violently, knocking him to the floor.

"Urg...what the HELL Hidan!?!?"

"Hehe...You were taking up the whole bed. I need some room, too, you know." Kakuzu stood and stretched, glaring at Hidan who was laying on his side, head propped up on one hand while the other was on his hip, legs crossed. He smiled back arrogantly. "What's wrong, Kuzu-kun?" He used this nickname mockingly and gave Kakuzu the most arrogant look he could. Kakuzu just shrugged it off and got dressed while Hidan rolled onto his stomach and stretched out, limbs in every direction, taking up the whole bed.

"Get up. We have a mission." Hidan groaned. "No, dumbass, **_I _**have a mission." Kakuzu sighed. "I don't see why Leader-sama paired you up with Konan for this. I am your partner, not her." Hidan shrugged. "I don't fucking know. I don't really like her either, but at least I don't fucking make fun of her behind her damn back like **some **people." He said this while glaring at Kakuzu.

"What, is it forbidden to dislike people? God, what the hell, Hidan? Why are you being nice to her?" Hidan's eyes widened. "I-I-I'm not being _nice _to...to her. I just...I....It's..."

"Look at you. You stutter even talking about her." Kakuzu left Hidan angry and pouting. He got up and changed into his everyday pants and his cloak. He never wore a shirt. It was too "expensive to keep buying new shirts when you keep ruining yours with bloodstains". He sighed and stepped out of his room, eyeing the hallway for any sign of Konan. She was nowhere to be found and he continued past the Kitchen to the Living Room. He wasn't really hungry this morning.

Kakuzu was there, fighting with Itachi over the recliner. Itachi always claimed the recliner.

"Why the hell do you always have to take the recliner!? It's for everyone to use!"

"Well I always get to it first. You should be faster in the mornings."

Itachi was sitting in it sideways, feet propped on the arm and his hands behind his head, propped on the other. Kakuzu stood at his feet, arms crossed in front of him. Hidan sighed and joined his partner. "Morning, Itachi. Kakuzu, come on. Leave it. Just get something to eat." Kakuzu snorted and did as Hidan said. "Really, Itachi. You shouldn't fucking start stuff." Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You seem nicer this morning. Looking forward to your mission with Konan?" Hidan gave him an evil glare and joined Kisame and Deidara in the dining room, playing cards.

'_hehe, I'll show them who's being **nice**.' _He thought while passing Deidara. "Deidei has a four of hearts, king of spades, eight of diamonds and a fi-" Deidara punched him on the side of his head, knocking him to the floor. "**DONT MAKE ME BLOW YOU UP, HIDAN!!"** "Yeesh, Deidara, get a hold of your temper." He left to see where Leader-sama, Konan, Tobi, and Sasori went. '_why am I thinking about Konan? I mean,.....I like her, but....what am I thinking? She doesn't like me back! Why would she? I'm foul-mouthed, short-tempered, mean and straight annoying.' _He brushed off this thought and gave up his search. He decided, instead, to take a shower.

He stepped under the hot water, as hot as it could get, of course. He sighed and enjoyed the pain it caused him. He really needed to get all these thoughts of Konan out of his head. He shook it off and washed himself before getting out, tying a towel low around his waist. He sighed and decided to himself that he would tempt Konan into telling him if she felt the same as him. He pulled the towel lower, exposing the lines that made their way to his *ahem* and got out of the bathroom.

Konan was in the hallway, but Hidan hadn't noticed yet. He heard a short, quiet gasp and the movement of fabric. He spun around to see Konan retreat into the room she had just come out of. _His _room. He smirked and followed her. He was going there anyway. Before he got inside, he breathed deeply and cleared his face of emotion. That seemed to be what Konan liked in a guy.

**Konan POV**

Hidan walked out of the bathroom and I gasped, realizing how low the towel was. The creases were totally visible! I shook it off and rushed back to Kakuzu before Hidan turned to see what the noise was. I closed the door behind me and ran over to stand against the wall by Kakuzu. "What happened, Konan?" I blinked a few times, trying to wipe the picture from my mind. "Hidan. He...uh-" At that moment, hidan pushed his door open and stepped inside, an emotionless look on his face. I could almost feel myself fall for him again.

** 3rd Person POV**

He stepped into his room and found Konan there. He tried his hardest not to smirk as he saw her eyeing him up. He couldn't help it. He smirked as arrogantly as he could, trying to seem mean. "What, you like what you see?" Konan turned deep red and hid her face behind her high collar. She would not let him be so mean. "hmph..." She walked past a laughing Kakuzu and and a grinning Hidan to go back to her own room.

"What was that all about?" Hidan turned back to Kakuzu. "I don't know. She was raping me with her eyes, what was I supposed to say?" Kakuzu blinked and stood. "Well you like her, don't you? You probably enjoyed the whole issue." Hidan looked at the ground and Kakuzu grinned under his mask. "I'm gonna go see if Itachi has abandoned the recliner yet. Get dressed." He left.

Hidan sighed. '_Well she definately enjoyed the sight...maybe I should wear low pants, too.....' _He thought for a moment and picked out his everyday pair, tugging them down to as low as he could without exposing anything _else_. Why bother wearing boxers? It was a very, **very **hot day. He wondered what Konan was wearing...He envisioned her in a sleeveless blue belly-shirt and a mini skirt, wearing her average long black boots and short black Shinobi gloves with the metal Rain Village emblem on the back. He shook the thought away and left after pulling on his cloak.

Konan was already outside, sitting on her favorite rock, where she could watch the butterflies in the forest that surrounded the base. Hidan snuck up behind her and leaned close to her ear. She didn't seem to notice, so he said, in his most rapist voice, "Are you ready?". Konan shot up, goosebumps rising as well on her skin. Her cloak was completely unfastened and Hidan's dreams came true.

She was wearing a long-sleeve fishnet undershirt and over it, a navy blue tube top. She was also wearing long fishnet leggings under a navy blue mini-skirt. under that was black heels. He gasped and Konan mocked, "What, you like what you see?" He glared at her. She started to laugh at him, but noticed he, too, was wearing what she had imagined him in. No shirt whatsoever and very, **very **low navy blue pants with the average white things at the bottom, Scythe slung across his back.

She gulped and walked past him, eyeing the creases again. She made it too obvious, and decided to "run away" from her fears and jumped into the trees ahead of him. "Wait up, Konan!" He followed close behind, eyeing her....behind. of course she didn't notice, for she was too distracted by oncoming branches. She noticed the obvious and said, "Branch." Hidan thought, '_what? Branch? what's that supposed to-'_ His thoughts were cut short when he jumped straight into a large, low-grown tree branch, hitting his head violently, drawing a small splatter of blood. He fell to the ground, unconcious.

Konan gasped and fell back, landing beside him on her knees. She pressed two fingers to his neck to see if he was breathing and found herself inches from his chest. Her eyes widened and she pulled back after noticing he was breathing. '_what to do now'_ She thought, eyeing him again. She wondered if he was awake and feared he would know, so she restrained herself from doing anything else.

Hidan's breathing slowed after about ten minutes and Konan realized he had fallen asleep. She grinned and daydreamed about him. **DAYDREAM TIME!!!**

_He appeared from around the side of the base and looked at Konan with his handsome lavender eyes. She almost melted on the spot. She met him halfway and they brought each other close in a passionate kiss._

She was snapped back to reality by a barely audible snore from Hidan. She smiled and layed on her side, head propped on her hand, beside the subject of her dreams. She watched him for a while while the sun made its way down through the trees. It was sunset now and Hidan hadn't waken up. She sighed and ran her finger along his cheekbone. She wanted so badly to....to....

She leaned down and brushed her lips against his. She pressed lightly and ran her finger once more along his cheek. She moved away before he could notice and brought a finger to her lips. '_so....soft.....oh, hidan, how I want you....' _She noticed how she seemed more poetic in her mind and laughed to herself. Hidan turned over towads her with one arm extending above his head, the other resting above his hip. she looked him over, eyes stopping on the creases by his waist.

She couldn't look away. She thought evil, rapist thoughts and decided to go lightly. She had taken medical courses and had known for about.... half an hour, that Hidan couldn't possibly wake up for another half hour. She was going to make him hard, so that when he woke up, he would be too nervous to be mean. She didn't know what he would be like then.

She ran a single finger down his neck, through the middle of his chest, down his muscular stomach, and drew invisible circles with her finger above the waisband of his pants. She traced the creases she longed for, and saw something stir within his pants. She giggled evilly and leaned down closer to his face. She breathed heavily into his ear, still watching his pants. They slowly rose, and she smirked to herself. What next?

She thought and licked lightly below his bottom lip. His pants came to a standstill and, satisfied, she layed on her stomach and took a nap.

She woke up about an hour later. Realizing how long she had been asleep, she flipped over to see if her crush was still there. He was gone. "Oh, no......oh, no, oh, no, oh, no! No, where'd he go? What did I do?" She heard the rustle of leaves and branches and spun around, throwing a kunai swiftly with a THWING to stick into the tree, right beside Hidan's head. He stared at it with wide eyes, then looked back at Konan. "What the fuck!?"

She blushed and stood up. Hidan calmed down and jumped from the tree to land at the base of it, hands on his hips. "And what **did **you do?" He glared at her and she eyed his pants again. He was still hard. She blushed, but her cloak was unbuttoned, so she couldn't hide it. She looked anywhere else franticly, trying to ignore the fact that Hidan knew what she looked at.

Hidan laughed out loud, gaining Konan's attention. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes angrily. She wasn't angry at Hidan, but the fact that she let herself be caught in such a situation. Before she knew it, Hidan was behind her, pressing his erection against her leg. She didn't know if it was intentional, but she blushed.

"What's wrong, Konan? **Nervous**?" She gulped and he turned her around. "What were you planning, Konan?" She looked at him confused and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't act stupid, Konan. I know what you were thinking. And to tell the truth, it would've been a good plan. Had I actually been asleep." Konan's eyes widened. "That's what I thought." He brought his fist back, ready to punch her as hard as possible. She flinched and he grabbed the back of her head, pulling her roughly into a tooth-crashing kiss. She gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Konan whimpered a little and pushed against Hidan's chest.....his bare, muscular chest......as their tongues fought, rubbing each other's between their mouths. Konan's eyes were half closed as she stopped struggling and Hidan pulled away, a single strand of saliva still connecting their mouths. He grinned his sideways grin and Konan's cloak slid off of her shoulders.

She was panting and Hidan was eyeing her breasts. He whipped out his kunai and slit her shirt down the middle. She gasped again and he knocked her to the ground, landing on top. He grabbed one of her boobs roughly and used his other to pull her skirt and fishnets off. Now, Hidan was in only his low pants, and Konan was in only her long-sleeved fishnet undershirt.

He kissed her again, realizing how random this was. He kissed down her cheek, to her neck, then kissed in between her breasts. He moved his other hand between Konan's legs and started rubbing her clit. She moaned and Hidan grinned, watching her face distort in pleasure. He, of course, was still hardened by this, but deprived of pain, which would also lead to such an effect.

Konan must have noticed, because she scratched down his back, purposely avoiding marring his perfect chest. "Aaaahh....oh, Jashin......" He removed his own pants so he was naked. He kept up his motions between Konan's legs until he felt his hand become wet, then brought his hand away and thrust in. Konan cried out and he pulled out again, exciting a moan from Konan. He thrust back in, harder this time, and Konan yelped in slight pain. He continued thrusting, gradually speeding up, to the point where Konan's breasts bounced with each thrust. He watched them and tensed up with the next thrust. He stopped for a second, then thrust one more time before cumming into Konan. He pulled out and collapsed beside her, still panting.

Konan opened her eyes and was also panting. She smiled and turned over to bury her face in his perfect chest, like she had always wished to do.

They slept for a while, then awoke about 2 hours later. They got dressed, all except Konan's riped top, and continued on to Suna, ready for their mission.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Right around where Hidan forcefully kissed Konan the first time, I stopped to listen to music and simultaneously read its lyrics. I did this for about 4 songs, then continued with my story. I hope you like this one. Hidan switched between "Good Boy" and "Bad Boy" so I call this one "Naughty Or Nice".**


	4. Secondhand Falling In Love

**Welcome back to the AN! I know, I said I wasn't gonna make another, but I'll explain each chapter now ^_^ **

**Secondhand Falling In Love:**

**Meant to be about Hidan watching Konan and Itachi together and becomes jealous. When Kakuzu locks him in his room, right by the Living Room, Hidan hears some...._erotic_ noises coming from Itachi and Konan. The rest is for you to discover.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hidan got up that morning and got dressed as fast as possible. He wasn't going to be outdone by Itachi. He would make it.

He sprinted down the hall, arms out behind him, and Itachi swayed from another hallway, running beside him, shoulders pressed together in a hopeless attempt to push the other from the hall.

They whooshed past a very confused Deidara. "What the-" They each ran past on either side of him, knocking the laundry from the basket all over the floor all around him. "**WHAT THE HELL!?**"

They finally reached the Living Room and shoved each other violently on the way to the recliner. Itachi jumped and kicked Hidan with both feet, sending him flying into the back of the couch, tipping it over, knocking Kisame, Kakuzu, Konan and Hidan all to the floor backwards.

Itchi flopped into the recliner sideways with his hand behind his head, smirking. "I win again, Hidan." Hidan got up, hair a mess, and growled at him. "I fucking swear, Itachi! I'll win one of damn these days! And next time, **NO PHYSICAL CONTACT!!**"

"Hn. If you say so."

He growled again and stormed off to finish his everyday chores such as slicking his hair back and brushing his teeth.

Konan sat on the back of the couch while Kisame and Kakuzu took up the rest. "What was that all about?" They shrugged and Kakuzu rubbed his head. "........ow...." Konan giggled and Itachi glanced her way. "What's so funny, Konan-kun?" She looked back at him. "Hidan hurt Kakuzu again!" Itachi smirked.

He beckoned for Konan come over to him with one finger raised. She smiled and walked slowly over to him, gently swaying her hips.

She climbed onto the recliner after Itachi sat properly on it and straddled his legs, flipping her hair over her shoulder. He rubbed her back with one hand, the other resting on her ass. She giggled and they kissed deeply. Konan rocked her hips back and forth on top of Itachi as they kissed, causing _something _to poke her thigh. She giggled again and Hidan returned to the room.

He walked past the two, not even noticing Konan, and rested his hands on the back of the couch to spy on Kisame and Kakuzu. "Oi, dumbasses, whatcha starin at?" He followed their line of sight and his jaw dropped.

Were Konan and Itachi getting it on in the chair?? "Hmph. Get a fucking room." Konan released from the kiss and waited a second to catch her breath. ".......*sigh*....Hidan, you're just jealous." He gasped and spun around to get something from the fridge, probably chocolate. That's what he was craving. "Hmph...."

'_why did that turn me on? Was it Konan's face? Pure esctacy....and lust....'_ he mentally sighed. '_I want her. I always have. But I'll never say it. I got it. I'll make **her **say it. she'll say "Oh, Hidan, I've wanted you for so long now....mmm...." hehe.....then I'll seduce her. It's gotta work.'_ He sighed out loud and Itachi came into the kitchen. "What's wrong, Hidan? Can't find your chocolate?" He hadn't even been looking. He searched through the fridge and finally found it. "**What the fuck!?!?**" Itachi snickered.

There was only an eight of the whole hershey bar left. Itachi walked calmly back into the Living Room, biting off one more bite of the bar noisily as he left. CLACK

Hidan growled and followed him, biting the leftover in half. SNAP

Itachi and Konan wer in the chair again, Konan asleep on Itachi's (also asleep) lap. '_How does he fall asleep so fucking fast?'_ Hidan sighed and took a seat on the couch. The TV was off and Kakuzu was staring into space. Kisame had gone who-knows-where, and Hidan stared at the blank screen thinking. '_I wonder how to get Konan to tell me....Does she-......does she know? How can I let her know without completely making it obvious? Hmmm....' _

He sat there for a while thinking about his next move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hidan pressed his ear to the door. '_What a fucking prick! What the fuck is his problem, anyway!? *mental sigh*........I am sooo going to beat the shit outta him...' _Kakuzu had locked Hidan in his room, and Hidan was eavesdropping on what Kakuzu and Kisame were talking about.

"Yeah, I'm gonna leave Hidan in there for another 2 hours. Maybe even all night. I don't care. The longer, the better." Hidan heard someone else enter the room. "Oh, hey, Konan-chan." His heart started racing. Kakuzu better not. "Konan, I wanted to tell you something." Hidan gasped. "There's no more chocolate in the fridge. Hidan ate the last." Konan whined and mumbled something, then sat down somewhere. He heard Itachi grunt and say "Oi, why do you insist on waking me up in the middle of a na-"

'_What the hell?' _Hidan heard Kakuzu and Kisame leave. What was the other sound? Konan? Konan! She...She...'s...._moaning_!! Hidan gasped and clamped a hand over his mouth. Konan moaned louder and Itachi grunted. '_Another two hours...' _Hidan got an idea.

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his pants down to his ankles, laying back on the bed. He took hold of his own length and listened to Konan's moaning. He heard a girly "Aah!" from the room and his member snapped to attention. He stroked the tip and let out a hiss.

Konan yelled a little and Hidan pumped faster. "Hm...mmm...." Konan moaned again. Hidan heard and moaned himself as he stroked the tip in time with his rubbing. He pressed the tip and choked back another, louder moan. "A-....erg....*releases breath*" He sighed and started panting. he rocked his hips slightly and pumped faster. "Oh, Konan..." He growled when he heard Itachi's voice. Konan was the one to moan next. Hidan yelled as ha came hard into his hand, onto the bed, and the floor.

He sighed and caught his breath while Konan and Itachi finished their session. He went into the closet and got an old T-shirt out of the hamper and wiped off his hand and the bed. Then, he got dressed in his night clothes and got under the covers. He soon fell asleep, and Kakuzu came by about 5 hours later, unlocking the door and coming in. He sighed and decided he'd better sleep in the vecant room, judging by the white substance on the floor.


	5. Sweet Tooth

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters**

**Well here's another chapter to my collection. I've just finished baking a cake with my brother, so I got an idea...**

**Sweet Tooth**

**Konan and Hidan have fun with cake batter**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sasori followed Deidara into the kitchen with the bag. The blonde stood at the counter and began unpacking the ingredients from the plastic and Sasori mimicked the act.

Once all the groceries were out and the bags cleared away, Sasori asked, "What do we have all this stuff for?" Deidara smiled and said, "We're gonna make a cake!" Sasori sighed, reading through the "Ingredients" panel on the box.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXO **Timeskip: 5 minutes later** OXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Um...Deidara?" The redhead looked up from the panel once again after thuroughly mixing the ingredients. "What is it, un?"

"The stove isn't working, remember? It broke when Kisame sat on it last Monday." Deidara thought for a minute, then looked up, disappointed. "Oh, thats right...Well lets go call a repairman!!"

Deidara and Sasori left, called the place, then left again to go to the repairguy's office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**XXOXX**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Konan sat up on her bed, blue silk with white stripes. She sighed. _'I'm hungry...I'm craving something sweet..._' She stood and started off to the kitchen.

She met Hidan in the hall on her way. "Whats up, Hidan?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I heard Deidara and Sasori were making a cake. I wanted some." Konan giggled and leaned on his bare shoulder. "Me, too. I was just craving something sweet." They walked down to the kitchen and stopped, eyeing the chocolate cake batter.

"Hmmm..." Konan looked to Hidan, who was licking his lips and staring at the batter. He let go of her and sat on the countertop beside the bowl. "Hidan, I-" He stuck his finger into the bowl and brought it to his lips. "Mmmm...chocolate."  
Konan giggled and sat on the other side of the bowl, on the countertop like Hidan. She reached over and locked the door to the kitchen, right beside her.

She dipped her finger into the mix as well, and brought it quickly to her mouth, before any could drip, but only managed to splatter some on her cheek. She giggled and reached her tongue around to try to lick it off, but couldn't reach. She giggled again and hidan leaned over and licked a slow line up her cheek, getting the chocolate mixture off. She smiled and dipped another finger in as Hidan brought one back to his own mouth.

Konan looked over to the far wall to see what a _BANG_ was, (it was actually Hidan who made the _BANG_) and Hidan smeared a little batter on his neck. "Hehe...how'd that happen?" He reached up slowly to wipe it off with his finger, but Konan grabbed his wrist and leaned over.

She licked up his neck slowly, stopping at the smear on his neck and sucking there, removing the chocolate from his skin.  
He grunted and she giggled, noticing how perverted they both were being.

Hidan whined playfully as Konan pulled away and she laughed with him. Konan's cloak fell off when she dropped her hand to her side, and she reached to pick it up. Hidan grabbed her wrist, and she smiled at him and sat back up, leaving her cloak there.

Hidan dropped his cloak as well, leaving him bare-chested and Konan in her short navy blue tank top. She smiled and brought another fingerful of batter to her tongue, licking it off suggestively. Hidan dipped another of his fingers in, but before it got to his lips, Konan took his wrist and leaned his hand over to her own mouth, licking it, then sucking the batter off,  
making hidan blush a little.

She giggled and let go of his wrist and his finger. He smiled back at her. "Heh..." Konan dipped a finger in again, then leaned over and slid her finger down Hidan's jawline. She licked her finger clean, then licked up the line again, erasing it from the albino's cheek.

Hidan was blushing now and Konan leaned over again, inches from Hidan's face. "I think...i might have a bit on my lip." Hidan smirked and kissed her roughly, knocking th bowl off the table, but caught it in the hand that wasn't occupied by clinging to Konan's neck.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**OK, this is a first time for me, so pay close attention. Whoever is reading this, you are officially in the competition to copy and paste this story (so far) and finish it. I got writer's block at the last minute, and now I need someone else to finish this chapter for me. As soon as I get this chapter, completed, from one of my reviewers, I'll replace this chapter with it. That means that the first person to get me this chapter is the one who'll see their chapter here. **

**And they'll be the WINNER!!**

**So hurry and write me a chapter ^_^**


End file.
